


After

by Beleriandings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: One person you meet in the afterlife.(This was originally a headcanon post on tumblr but, because of the style I guess, people were tagging it as fic. So I thought I'd upload it here too.)





	After

Mollymauk arrives on the very cusp of the afterlife, amid the tangle of souls in the in-between place where those who still have people they love in the world go to watch, and to wait. And when he gets there, the outline of a woman cut out of bright but gentle light lays her hand on his shoulder and her image sharpens, and she says thank you for being there for her, and, thank you for giving her love when I couldn’t. Molly has no way of knowing who this person is, or who she’s speaking about; or at least, in the world he knew he wouldn’t have known. But here, he finds, it’s different. Here he can sense the image behind her words, the power of memory there, and he knows. He sees Yasha tied up inside her heart, as she is inextricably linked to his and he knows that this is someone inescapably, powerfully important to Yasha.

And he lays his own hand on top of the one on his shoulder and says she was the best of us, and, she deserves so much more love, and means it. And they don’t say anything more, but together Molly and Zuella sit on the very edge for a while, a little leniency allowed by the Raven Queen in situations like this, kicking their feet in companionable silence and watching, watching over those left behind.


End file.
